Solo una correspondida
by ukii
Summary: Que pasara cuando las achele rompen su relación, porque están enamoradas de otra persona, pero lo que ellas no saben es que están enamoradas de la misma persona y Naya solo corresponde el mismo sentimiento hacia una de las dos.quien será la correspondida por Naya?. Este es un fic Rivergron, Riverchele aún no sé quién será la pareja principal, tambn habra un poco de Naynessa
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**PROV. DIANNA**

**D:**Que bueno que Le entendió, que ya no siento lo mismo por ella, si la quiero pero ya no como una pareja si no como amigas, espero que nuestra relación como amigas no se vaya a ver afectada, cuando sepa que de quien estoy enamorada, es alguien muy cercana a nosotras, es que Naya empezó a llamar mi atención, de ahí siguieron las expresiones de afecto, nos empezamos hacer más cercanas, solo espero que Nay me corresponda, ya que desde que la malvada de Hemo la lastimo, no ha querido saber nada sobre chicas, yo la voy a hacer que desista de esa idea, ya sé que anda con Mark pero, yo sé que él sabe su secreto y es solo para guardar las apariencias, no como yo y Le que no escondíamos nuestra relación, no intentábamos aparentar nada con nadie, solo éramos ella y yo no nos importaba nada, era lindo los días con Le pero es como dicen "el amor no se muere, solo se mueve de lugar", y yo que decía que era una tontería, pero si Naya quiere algo conmigo, voy hacer que ese amor se quede ahí y no se mueva a ningún lugar, espero que Ryan le de vida a Quinntana en esta 4 temporada para poder estar más cerca de Naya, solo me imagino estar de novia con Naya y siento, como cosquillas en mi estómago, aww mírenme quien me viera tan cursi, nunca fui así con Lea bueno solo un poco pero con Nay me paso de cursi, es que me deben de tener envidia todos sus fans, yo puedo abrazarla, invitarla a salir, pero todavía no la puedo besar ,no donde yo quiero, es que miren esos labios carnosos, a todo mundo se le antojaría tener contacto con ellos, sé que no lo debo contar pero bueno es mi conciencia, no saldrá de aquí, tengo que confesar que he tenido sueños eróticos si eróticos con Naya, no me lo reprochen de seguro y ustedes también los han tenido, solo de acordarme, no mejor ya no me acuerdo, si no tendré que irme a dar una ducha y ya casi empezamos a grabar los últimos capítulos de la 3 temporada, miren ahí viene tan mona como siempre, no sé cómo le hace para verse bien con todo lo que se pone, bueno me voy porque me está llamando deséenme suerte Rivergron is real

**PROV. Lea**

**L:** Miren ahí va Nay y Di, ha se ve bien mona, no entiendo como Hemo, la pudo haber rechazado, ósea es Naya la chica más sexy, la que según sus Fans hace hasta dudar a la chica más heterosexual sobre su orientación, es que si, Naya es muy hermosay hermosa se queda corto, no entiendo por qué ya no quiere saber nada de chicas, Dianna nunca me quiso contar la verdad, por más que le rogaba, nunca me dijo bien que fue lo que sucedió, ósea Hemo ya me dio su versión pero como dicen ahí que escuchar las dos versiones no?, yo solo se una cosa que quiero que Naya sea mi futura novia, no va hacer fácil, porque tiene demasiadas y demasiados pretendientes, pero me esforzare, le pediré ayuda a mis dos mejores amigos, aunque no sé si Hemo me quiera ayudar, tendré que hablar con ella sobre lo que siento por Nay espero y lo entienda yo la quiero mucho y no quiero que por lo que le cuente me deje de hablar, pero estoy segura que Chris si me ayudara hehe al principio se va a burlar de mi porque lo conozco, porque él fue el primero que me dijo que él sabía que achele era verdad, porque me conocía bien y que él siempre había dudado sobre mis supuestos novios y cuando se enteró de la verdad me dijo "ya vez te lo dije si eres mucho más gay que yo" ha ha pero lo quiero mucho, aún estoy pensando como conquistar a Naya, sé que se hace la difícil, por lo que me contaba Hemo, tengo que ingeniármelas si quiero que Nay se fije en mí, tengo que ser cautelosa y no levantar sospechas, porque Di es su mejor amiga y sé que no le va a gustar mucho la idea que de quien me enamore sea su mejor amiga, que aunque terminamos como amigas, será difícil al principio, pero algo que también me tiene preocupada es que tengo un no sé cómo llamarlo presentimiento? De que alguien del Cast está detrás de Nay igual que yo, pero no se quien, aunque ella está ahora con Mark, pero por lo que recuerdo es solo una manera de aparentar o de esconder los verdaderos sentimientos de Nay, Pero bueno me voy porque me toca grabar y agárrate Naya Marie Rivera porque vas hacer mi futura novia deséenme suerte Riverchele is real

* * *

**Este es el comienzo de una gran historia, y ustedes definiran el rumbo de esta, que pareja sera la ganadora, la principal ustedes deciden Rivergron o Rivervhele?**

* * *

**e**


	2. 2 capitulo 1 un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 1 Un nuevo comienzo**

**PROV´ DIANNA**

**D:**Rayoz como voy hacer para conquistar a Nay no se me ocurre nada aunque también me tengo que empezar a preocupar que por lo menos debo tratar de que ya no me vea solo como a una amiga, si no como a una chica en la cual se puede fijar sentimentalmente, piensa Dianna piensa

**N:** Que haces!-grito

**D:** Hah-_Grite y di un leve salto en mi asiento y lleve mis manos al pecho tratando de calmarme- Mierda me asustaste-le reproche porque no es que molestara, si no que quería ver la cara que ponía, porque Naya es asi, muy traviesa no espera cualquier oportunidad para hacer una de sus bromitas, pero es una de las cosas que amo de ella_

**N:** Perdón no pensé que darías tremendo grito, ya vez Di es tu conciencia que no te deja en paz-burlándose

**D:** Ha ha, si de conciencias hablamos la tuya esta mucha más sucia-_defendiéndome, porque hay muchas cosas que Nay ha hecho, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso_

**N:** Bueno ya si-ofendida- no hablemos de eso, que pensabas eee que por eso es que te he metido tremendo susto, yo como idiota gritándote y tú en tu mundo, no me hacías caso, pensé que ya no me querías hablar-_ahí puso su carita triste con un puchero, aww es tan tierna, pero tan dramática_

**D:** No seas dramática Rivera, sabes que ni aunque me hicieras lo peor del mundo, podría dejar de hablarte, es solo que estaba pensando cosas y por eso no me di cuenta que tú me estabas llamando lo siento- _y es que si, aunque me hiciera mucho daño, no podría vivir sin hablarle a Naya, ella es una pieza muy importante en mi vida, aparte de que quiero ser más que su amiga, ustedes entienden_

**N:** Ok te perdono-_haciendo sus típicos gestos de "DIVA"_

**D:** No entiendo por qué no te quedaste con el papel de Rachel, te pareces un poco mas en ella que en Santana-_es que tiene más en común con Rachel, ya ni Lea que le dio vida a ese personaje es tan diva_

**N:** Porque querían que Santana López fuera súper caliente, súper sexy, hermosa, etc. etc. y pues no había nadie mejor que yo, que daba ese perfil a la perfección

**D:** Si Nay como tú digas-rodeando mis ojos- _es cierto es tan sexy, que con solo verla, quien no se enamora de tan hermosa mujer, de hecho me han contado algunos compañeros del cast que hasta han tenido sueños eróticos con Nay me han contado ee_

**N:** Y bueno te me desviaste del tema, en que es en eso tan importante que pensabas que no me escuchaste

**D:** amm cosas- _no puedo decirle, pensaba en como conquistarte Nay, no me das algunos tips?, sería algo realmente riesgoso o más bien tonto_

**N:** Que cosas, bueno si quieres no me cuentes nada-_algo enojada, me encanta cuando se enoja esta tan hot_

**D:** No es que no quiera-_piensa Agron piensa_- estaba pensando en lo que paso con Le-_bien ahora va ha creer que todavía no supero eso, rayos creo que ya metí la pata_

**N:** Perdón Di, no me quería meter-algo apenada

**D:** No te preocupes Nay-Nay- le guiño el ojo

**N:** Animo, Di ya se, se me ocurrió algo vamos de….!SHOPING!

**D:** Amm no se- _eso me hago la difícil, aunque solo sea para ir de compras_

**N:** No seas payasa anda y te compro como regalo el vestido ese que querías la ultimas vez que fuimos shim- _o no me está haciendo ojitos, aww como no caer ante sus encantos_

**D:** Esta bien vamos, solo porque me vas a regalar el vestido que me encanto- _No es por el vestido, solo por estar junto con ella, aparte cuando vamos de compras, le encanta ir a comprar lencería, y me la desfila disque para saber mi opinión, pero por mi que se pruebe toda la tienda, yo feliz de verla semidesnuda, ahora mismo tengo una inmensa envidia hacia Hemo, como pudo dejar a tal valioso y hermoso tesoro, por el tonto de Taylor, pero mejor, así yo ya tengo el camino libre y Nay será solo para mi_

**N:** Si mujer, te lo voy a comprar, te veo a la salida ok

**D:** Ok

**N:** Nos vamos en tu coche o en el mío?-me pregunta

**D:** En el mío y ya de ahí te llevo a tu casa o te quedas en mi depa, además de que no quiero poner en peligro mi vida, porque tu manejas, como decirlo…am…como una loca!-_le grito es que si vieran como maneja créanme ganas de subirse a un coche manejado por Nay no les van a quedar después de la primera vez_

**N:** Ha no seas un bebe Agron, no aguantas nada, a mí me gusta sentir la adrenalina, no ir más lento que un anciano corriendo y que todavía ese me arrebace- comenzó a reír

**D:** Si pero si eso significa, querer mandar al otro mundo a los peatones, prefiero manejar como abuelita, porque si sigues asi te pueden meter presa y ni creas que te voy a ir a visitar ee- _no es cierto, claro que si la iría a ver cómo vivir sin ella_

**N:** Ha ha, que risa no es mi culpa que la gente no sepa cruzar las calles y además pensé que me irías a visitar si me metían presa, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que me harías visitas conyugales- me guiño un ojo

**D:** Ha ha, ya quisieras Rivera- _por dios que no se de cuenta, puedo sentir como están calientes mis mejillas, que no lo haya notado, por esas insinuaciones es porque, puedo llegar a pensar que si me ve como más que una amiga o solo puede que sea una mas de sus bromas_

**N:** Entonces por qué te pusiste roja como tomate-comenzó a reírse- por dios Dianna Agron se puso roja porque le dije que me haría visitas conyugales-me miro-entonces eso lo tomo como un si, para mis visitas conyugales- alzando sus cejas en forma coqueta

**D:** Ya- _le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo_

**N:** Auch, no te enojes hermosa, sabes que es jugando-me abrasa

**D:** Entonces nos vamos en mi coche, ya terminaste de grabar?-_ven por qué tuvo que decir que era un juego, no me lo hubiera dicho, en esos momentos es cuando todo se viene abajo aaaaa_

**N:** Ya, solo tuve que grabar unas partes de la canción y tu?

**D:** No todavía no, de hecho Ryan ya debe de estar como loco buscándome

**N:** Amm…mejor ve si no tendrás problemas, yo te espero en el camper, pero cuando acabes de inmediato te vienes ee, si no me voy y no te compro nada pequeña Di

**D:** Eso ya no depende de mí, sino de Ryan, ya sabes cómo es, sino le gusta la toma la tienes que hacer hasta que el la considere perfecta

**N:** Tienes razón mejor te acompaño, sirve y me distraigo para reírme cuando te regañen, cuando comienzas a reírte por las caras que te hago

**D:** Te gusta ver que me regañen que mala amiga eres-le digo fingiendo sentirme dolida

**N:** Es que es para morirse de risa, te debería de grabar, para que te vieras, las caras que haces cuando te distraigo o cuando te coqueteo jugando

**D:** Bueno ya vamos y por favor no hagas que me regañen o me vengare- e_s que es cierto no puedo evitar reírme o ponerme toda roja, cuando Naya está presente en el set de grabación y me empieza a mandar besos, me guiña el ojo, me levanta las cejas coquetas o hace sus caras sexys o cuando agarra una escoba o un tubo que estén a su alcance y empieza a bailar muy muy sensual como si me estuviera provocando, hace que me desconcentre y se me olvide mi línea y me regañen, pero es que no me puedo controlar_

**N:** Vamos- _me estira su mano para tomarla y yo la tomo caminamos hacia el set y puedo sentir como tiemblo por dentro, pero no me puedo tranquilizar, no se que me pasa, antes miles de veces la he tomado de la mano de lo mas normal y no me pasaba esto, mierda creo que mi mano esta sudando estoy nerviosa! Tranquila Agron tranquila_

**N:**Te suda la mano Di-se detuvo

**D:** Que?!-le grito-_mierda se dio cuenta_

**N:** Nada olvídalo-meneando su cabeza en negación

**D:** Ya mejor apúrate, si no me van a regañar-le saco la lengua

**N:** Uy que mala me sacaste la lengua, creo que mi corazón se rompió haha

**D:** Ha déjame en paz, yo no soy irrespetuosa

**N:** Uy cálmate miss perfección-_apresuramos el paso y llegamos al set_

* * *

**PROV´ LEA**

**L:**Esto de conquistar a Naya, no va hacer nada fácil, tengo que acercarme más de lo normal a ella, ser algo detallista pero como amiga, no vaya hacer que la asuste, aunque otro obstáculo va hacer que Dianna está casi todo el tiempo pegada a ella y lo entiendo son mejores amigas, pero también me puedo acercar a Di y pedirle consejos no se confesarle que me enamore de Naya, ella me va a entender ya que ella también me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo y quedamos como amigas

Cory: Hey que haces preciosa-me saluda depositando un beso en mi mejilla

**L:** Hey nada aquí esperando mi turno para grabar y tu-_Cory es un buen amigo el fue el primero en enterarse de mi relación con Di, la verdad es que el me apoyo bastante, lo quiero casi como a un hermano_

Cory: Pues daba la vuelta y aproveche para preguntarte si vas a ir a la fiesta de Chord?-me pregunta

**L:** Mmm no se no me ha invitado- _que raro que no supiera pero bueno, no importa no creo poder ir tengo muchas cosas en que pensar_

Cory: Pues porque todavía no les dice a todos lo chicos, solo a podido a avisarles a unos cuantos, pero todos están invitados vamos si?-_ahora veo, por eso decía que era raro_

**L:** Tal vez, tengo que preguntarle a Hemo y a Chris si irán- _es que no me puedo separar de mis mejores amigos_

Cory: Pues si quieres les voy a preguntar a ellos en lo que tu terminas o le pregunto a Chord si le confirmaron

**L:** Me parece buena idea

_**"Lea te toca"**_

**L:** Bueno me toca, entonces nos vemos al rato

Cory: Si, cuando salgas te busco y te digo que me dijo Chord

**L:** Ok

Lea paso a Grabar, tardo aproximadamente 1 hora y comenzó a buscar por el set a Cory y de paso buscar a sus amigos

**N:** Hey guapa!-me grito

**L:** Hey, que haces pensé que ya habías terminado hace un rato?

**N:** Si, solo que vine acompañar a Di, ya sabes no se puede separar de esta sexy chica-pasando sus manos por sus caderas

**L:** Si que mal, nos no deja nada – finjo enojo

**N:** Si ya le dije pero no me hace caso y tu ya acabaste?

**L:** Si, de hecho estaba buscando a Cory, a deberás vas a ir a la fiesta de Chord?

**N:** Fiesta?- me mira confundida

**L:** Si va hacer hoy, pero no me ha invitado personalmente, solo lo sé porque Cory me pregunto si iría

**N:** Ese rubio, quien se cree de hacer una fiesta y no invitarme-la miro ofendida- digo de invitarnos-corrige

**L:** Pues me dijo Cory que es porque no les a dicho a todos por que anda algo apurado, pero que todos estamos invitados

**N:** Más le vale hehe, pero no se ya tengo planes con Dianna

**L:** A si que planes-ocultando mis celos

**N:** Es mi imaginación o ese tono fue de celos

**L:** Que…..no…yo-tartamudeando

**N:** Tranquila, se que lo de su rompimiento esta reciente y por eso actúas así pero calma bella-me abraza

**L:** Gracias, pero no son celos- la abrazo más fuerte, _me encanta sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, es algo lindo_

Vanessa: hola chicas

**N:** Hola-rompiendo nuestro hermoso abrazo

**L:** Hola Van

Vanessa: Perdón si las interrumpí-apenada

**N:** No interrumpiste nada-le sonríe-_a veces pienso que a Naya le gusta Vanessa, es algo atenta y cariñosa con ella más de lo normal, pero bueno no me quiero formar peliculitas en mi cabeza_

**L:** Y que paso solo nos ibas a saludar o venias a decirnos algo-le pregunto ocultando mi enojo

Vanessa: Si de hecho les venía a preguntar si irán a la fiesta de Chord

**N:** No puede ser posible que esa fiestecita esta tan comentada y yo todavía no recibo la invitación personal del rubio

Chord: Hey aquí estoy, perdón si nos les dije antes es que andaba algo movido preparando todo, de hecho va hacer una de las mejores fiestas del año porque Mark me ha ayudado

**L:** Bueno si te ayudo el maestro de las fiestas si te creo que será la mejor-riéndome

Mark: Hablaban de mí?-llego y abrazo a mi chica por la espalda

**N:** Porque no me dijiste que le estabas ayudando a organizar una fiesta- fingiendo enfado

Mark: Era sorpresa haha, no te enojes linda- guiñándole un ojo- _mm porque me pongo celosa si sé que lo que hay entre ellos es solo para disimular, como dirían de cámaras para afuera y ya_

CH: Bueno entonces cuento con su presencia?

**L:** SI

**N:** Ya que

Vanessa: Claro

Chord: Bueno entonces les mando por mensaje a qué hora y la dirección por si no saben llegar a mi Depa nos vemos chicas- se despidió

Mark**:** Bueno yo también las dejo que faltan algunas cosas, paso por ti linda?-mirando a Naya

**N:** No, iré de compras con Di y de ahí que ella me lleve, mejor nos vemos en la fiesta

Mark: Ok nos vemos preciosas-_refiriéndose a nosotras tres_

Adiós-_le respondimos las tres al mismo tiempo_

**N:** Bueno yo me voy, ya salió Di y me está buscando, nos vemos en la fiesta y vayan bien guapas e- _le regalo una mirada coqueta a Vanessa, ven lo que les dije, por qué no me miro así a mí, no puedo evitar enojarme_

**L:** Ok bye-acto seguido de eso se fue

Vanessa: Y tu porque me miras así?-confundida

**L:** Como?

Vanessa: Pues así

**L:** Estas loca Van, oye te puedo preguntar algo, pero me respondes lo más sinceramente?-le pregunto-_espero y a lo que le voy a preguntar me diga que no por favor agghhh_

Vanessa: Claro pregunta

**L:** Te gusta Nay verdad?- _di que no por favor di que no_

Vanessa: Se me nota mucho?-avergonzada- l_o que me faltaba, ya veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, porque, me va hacer difícil llamar la atención de Nay, que mal_

**L:** No mucho, pero tenía mis dudas

Vanessa: Es que con eso de que las fans Brittana/Heya decían que yo era asi como el bebe de esas dos parejas, pues no tenía oportunidad, pero como ahora se puede decir que el HEYA ya no existe, tengo una oportunidad, pero no le vayas a decir nada a Nay y mucho menos a Hemo por favor

**L:** No te preocupes, yo soy una tumba- _rayos voy a tener competencia, pero yo seré más hábil para que Vane no me gane, el corazón de Nay_

Vanessa: Gracias entonces nos vemos en la fiesta chao

**L:** Chao

* * *

**Por hoy hasta aquí….espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo, no lo hice muy largo ya que la inspiración no venia a mi,ya que lo que paso con nuestro querido cory me quede como en shock, pero lo demás caps serán mas largos y que piensan también pongo el punto de vista de Naya o solo de Lea y Dianna?...espero sus reviews….y comenten que pareja quieren como la ganadora, aunque todavía es muy pronto para saber el final, ya que los reviews que me han mandado están tan parejos, creo que les dare algo de acción a cada una de las parejas besos chicas**

**Síganme en twitter tatumaniatik1 (doy follow back)**


End file.
